Stranded
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are lost in the wilderness and one of them gets hurt… Father/Son Story...
1. Chapter 1

**Tony and Gibbs are lost in the wilderness and one of them is hurt…**

**Disclaimer : I do not own them, but I do love them…**

**Enjoy.**

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Tony continued complaining as he walked along the river bank in the dark.

"No cell cover. No food. No water. And it's freezing."

"Yeah, DiNozzo."

"Damn it, Boss. We've been walking for hours."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"How could this happen? And why haven't they come looking for us yet?"

"Because they don't know we're out here."

"Oh, when I get back to the office, McGee and Ziva are…"

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, Boss. I'll shut up know."

"Don't move."

Something in Gibbs voice made Tony obey the order instantly.

Then he heard a loud, angry snarl and his eyes locked with those of a silver grey wolf standing a few feet in front of him.

"_Crap…_" Tony swore as the wolf growled again. Tony heard Gibbs move behind him and saw the glint of his Glock in the moonlight.

"Easy Tony." Gibbs whispered as he looked around for any more wolves.

Tony didn't move. He didn't dare to breathe either. The wolf was hunched over, his teeth bared, saliva dripping from his jaws. It clawed the ground, growling menacingly.

_Shit, this crap only happens to me._

The wolf snapped and snarled.

Tony reached for his Glock.

He heard Gibbs shout as the wolf pounced.

He heard shots ring out, but didn't know if he or Gibbs had fired.

Suddenly the wolf was on him, its sharp teeth sinking into his shoulder, its claws ripping at the side of his neck and digging into his arm.

More shots were fired, but the force of the wolf slamming into him knocked him backwards into the freezing river.

He heard Gibbs calling his name, but the wolf was on top of him, it's now dead weight pressing him down. A second later his head connected sharply with something in the river and everything turned to blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and followers.**

**It is great to be writing an NCIS fanfic again.**

**Enjoy …**

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Gibbs dropped his NCIS standard issue kit bag and lunged into the river, his gun still aimed at the wolf.

"Tony!" he shouted, his legs knee deep in the freezing river.

But there was no response.

"Damnit." Gibbs shoved the Glock into the wolf's side, but it didn't move.

Holstering his Glock, he reached around the dead animal and tried to pull it off Tony's body. He managed to get the bulk of its weight moved, but its head remained in place. Gibbs traced around it and swore when he realized that the bastard's teeth were locked over Tony's shoulder.

Working quickly he pried its jaws open, making sure that he didn't rip a chunk of Tony's flesh away as he pushed the animal away.

"Come on DiNozzo." He shouted as he lifted Tony's head above the water's surface. Blood floated around Tony's head and shoulders, terrifying Gibbs. He lifted Tony up further and wrapped his arms around his torso before dragging him out of the water.

Once he had Tony completely out of the water, he laid him flat onto the ground and pressed two fingers against his neck.

"Shit!"

No pulse and Tony wasn't breathing.

Gibbs started CPR immediately, several chest pumps followed by blowing a long breath into Tony's mouth.

Once,

Twice.

Then he felt for a pulse again.

Nothing.

"Come on DiNozzo. You're not going out like this." Gibbs vowed as he leaned over Tony again, pressed his nostrils closed and blow another breath of air into his mouth.

Tony jerked and then coughed, spewing river water up and out of his mouth. Gibbs rolled him onto his side and tapped his back as Tony continued to cough out the vile river water.

"Argh…." Tony moaned when he was finally able to take a shallow breathe.

"Easy Tony." Gibbs said as he continued tapping Tony's back.

"Argh Boss…" Tony coughed again between gasping breathes. "Tell me … you didn't have to kiss me."

"Just breathe, DiNozzo. The pain's going to hit you in a few seconds."

"No… it already is… _Argh.._."

"Tell me where?" Gibbs asked as he rolled Tony back onto his back.

"Everywhere… My head… _Argh_ my…" Tony groaned and reached up to grip his shoulder.

"I'm going to take a closer look."

"I know... Crap... I'm so cold." Tony shivered and moaned.

Gibbs hated this. He hated having any one in his team hurting, especially Tony, especially his boy. Gibbs grabbed his kit bag, throw it open and retrieved a torch. Switching it on, he placed the end of it into his mouth, leaving his hands free. He shone the light over Tony's face as he moved his hands around Tony's head and pressed lightly.

"_Shhh.._." Tony gasped, jerking away.

"Roll onto your side again." Gibbs ordered as he helped Tony.

"_Argh…"_ Tony groaned as Gibbs' fingers probed the wound on his head.

"It's a two inch gash, but not deep." Gibbs said, glad to see the bleeding wash just a slight trickle. "But you could have a concussion."

"That would explain... the stars I'm seeing." Tony groaned. "Boss my shoulder… _Argh…_ It's on fire."

Gibbs unzipped Tony's jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and lifted both away. Tony watched Gibbs as Gibbs looked at his shoulder.

"It's bad... ?" Tony shivered.

Gibbs made eye contact with him for a second before turning his attention back to the wound. The wolf had gotten a fair chunk of Tony's right shoulder and upper chest into its jaws. The entire area was raw and bleeding and Gibbs could see the deep puncture wounds where the animal's incises had dung into Tony's flesh. It was a miracle it hadn't bitten all the way through.

"This is going to hurt, put I need to check if he broke anything." Gibbs said and touched Tony's shoulder.

"_Argh… Crap…_ Stop Boss!" Tony cried out and tried to jerk away.

"Nothing's broken." Gibbs said a second later, relieved.

"Just breathe." He said and in a very un-Gibbs like move, he ran a hand over Tony's head.

"What….What next?" Tony asked.

"We get the bleeding under control and then we get to that cabin that's supposed be to a mile away." Gibbs said reaching for the kit bag again. He retrieved the first aid kit and took out the disinfectant and gauze.

"Need to clean it." Gibbs warned as he soaked the gauze. "Ready?"

"No, not really…. _Argh…_ " Tony cried out as Gibbs pressed the gauze over his shoulder, the alcohol in the disinfectant making his raw flesh sizzle and burst in excruciating pain.

_Shit DiNozzo. I'm sorry…_

Gibbs worked quickly as Tony shuddered in pain.

"Almost done." Gibbs said as he cleaned the wounds thoroughly.

"I'm…" Tony stammered, his body shuddering more violently from pain and cold.

"You're doing great. Just stay with me DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he retrieved wound dressings from the first aid kit. He ripped the dressings open and started taping them in place over Tony's shoulder.

"_Boss…_"

Gibbs saw Tony's face go ghostly pale as his eyes rolled shut.

"Hey, hey, hey."

"_Argh…_ " Tony moaned but didn't open his eyes.

"Come on Tony. Stay with me." Gibbs ordered tapping his cheek.

But Tony didn't respond.

He was out cold...

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

**Author's Note:**

**Hope this leaves you wanting more…**

**BTW, this is a Gibbs / Tony, father / son, survival story…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for all the great reviews. You guys are great.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…**

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

"Hell DiNozzo," Gibbs shouted as he tapped Tony's cheek again. "Come on, you need to wake up."

But Tony didn't respond.

_Damnit,_ Gibbs swore as he rolled Tony onto his back and examined the scratches on his neck more closely. One of the scratches was deeper than he had initially thought and it was still bleeding. Gibbs retrieved more gauze and soaked it with disinfectant.

"I'm going the clean this up and then you better be awake." Gibbs said as he ran the gauze over the gashes on Tony's neck. Tony winced but didn't wake. Gibbs dressed the wound quickly and then checked the first aid kit for any meds. But there were none.

_Shit! What the hell am I going to give you for pain?_

Gibbs looked at Tony's face. He looked vulnerable, fragile and pale as a sheet. He was also shivering, his body shuddering on the ground. It was unnatural to see this lively man in this state. It reminded Gibbs of that horrible time when Tony had been infected with the plague. That was when he had first acknowledged that Tony was more to him than just an agent. Tony shuddered again and moaned.

_Damnit._ _We're too exposed out here, the river on one side and dense foliage on the other. Starting a fire isn't an option with the wind picking up. And staying out in the cold, exposed to the elements and wild life is definitely not an option._

"That's it. We have to move." Gibbs stated out loud. He packed the first aid kit back into the bag and was glad to see an NCIS track suit inside.

Placing the bag and torch aside, Gibbs kneeled at Tony's head. Gently he lifted Tony's head in his hands. Tony moaned but didn't wake.

"Sorry, my boy."Gibbs said as he lifted Tony's shoulders up and pushed him into a sitting position.

"_Argh… argh… argh…"_ Tony gasped out as pain sizzled through his head and shoulder.

"Easy." Gibbs said moving closer to Tony and letting him lean back against his chest so that he could support his weight.

"Boss!" Tony jerked and cried out in pain again, everything spinning in front of his eyes. _"Argh…"_

"Take a few deep breathes, Tony." Gibbs said, holding him steady, hating that he had to put him through more pain in order to get him to safety.

"Can't… _Argh…_ Gonna be sick…" Tony gasped as he turned his face to the side. Gibbs held him as he gagged and spewed out a mix of river water and the remnants of his lunch.

Tony moaned when he was finally able to take a breath.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked, holding him upright.

"Yeah," Tony lied. He was nowhere near alright. His head ached, his shoulder burned and he was freezing. And he knew he was not fooling Gibbs.

_Gibbs… What am I doing leaning against you?_

"Ah, Boss… What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to your feet."

"Oh." Tony tried to process that.

"We need to find shelter and get you out of those wet clothes before you get hypothermia."

"Get me out of my clothes…?"

"DiNozzo!" In any other circumstances, Gibbs would have given him a gentle head slap by now.

"Oh… Got it…" Tony took a deep breath and made to move.

"Easy, I don't want you ending up face down." Gibbs held Tony back.

"Good point." Tony winced, pain sizzling up and down his shoulder and head and his vision still swirling. "How do you… want to do this?"

"Avoid any sudden moves. I'll help you to your feet. You hold onto me and stand still until the dizziness and nausea pass. Then we try to move forward."

"Got it." Tony said, taking another deep breath. "Thanks Boss."

"What for?"

"Taking care of me." Tony said.

"No thanks needed, DiNozzo. I take care of my own and you're more than that."

"Boss..." Tony was surprised. Gibbs never displayed emotions and now his voice was laced with it.

"Ready to stand up?" Gibbs said gruffly, not able to mask the emotions effectively enough.

"Yes." Tony took a deeper breathe. He felt Gibbs get to his feet and reach down, wrap his arms around his torso.

Tony bend his knees and planted his feet securely on the ground.

"Okay, easy does it." Gibbs said as he lifted Tony to his feet.

"_Argh… Argh... crap..."_ Tony moaned as he swayed precariously, while Gibbs held onto him.

"Just breathe, DiNozzo." Gibbs urged, holding Tony securely against him. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Tony taking deep breathes and Gibbs just holding him securely.

"I'm… okay now." Tony said as he straightened up and turned slightly in Gibbs' embrace. Gibbs was still holding onto him tightly.

"You sure."

"I think so." Tony replied. His limbs were stiff from cold and ached like he'd been in a wrestling match.

"Okay," Gibbs said as he bend down to grab the torch and the kit bag, while still holding onto Tony. Then he moved to Tony's side and lifted his good arm over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around Tony's waist.

"How far is that cabin?" Tony asked as he tried to clear his vision. He didn't know how long he would be able to stay upright.

"Not far. Let's go."

As they started walking Tony's eyes fell on the wolf that was half submerged in the riverbank.

He shuddered as memories of the attack flashed through his mind.

"Easy Tony. You're safe." Gibbs said turning him away from the river. "I've got you."

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

**Author's Note: **

**Let me know your thoughts…**

**BTW I am loving this story…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you everyone for the great reviews, favourites and followers.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…**_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

With the help of the torch and the moon over head, Gibbs and Tony made their way through the trees, moving away from the river.

Every step Tony took jarred his raw shoulder and made his head ache. His surrounding blurred in and out of focus. Although he was still wet and cold, he was sweating. He knew that he was barely supporting half his weight, and that he was putting Gibbs under a lot of strain. But Gibbs didn't complain. He just moved forward, helping him along. He paused for a few seconds, when a gasp or moan broke through Tony's lips. He pulled Tony's arm more securely over his shoulder, when Tony seemed to sag next to him.

_If this had to happen, I'm glad that you are here to help me through it, Boss._

_Crap, if it wasn't for you that wolf might have just finished me off._

"You okay?" Gibbs asked as he felt Tony shudder.

"Just thinking about what the wolf might have done to me."

"Don't. His dead and he ain't going to hurt anyone now."

"What if there are more of them out here?" Tony asked as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"Relax DiNozzo." Gibbs said. But he had also been looking around to make sure that they didn't have any more surprises.

"Ah… crap."

"What?"

"I think I lost my weapon somewhere in the river."

"Don't worry about it."

Tony's steps faltered and Gibbs tightened his hold around him.

"Hey," Gibbs shouted. "You're not going to pass out again, are you?"

"No… DiNozzo's never pass out, Boss." Tony replied, but he was really struggling to stay upright.

"Good, I'm going to hold you to that." Gibbs said and pulled his arm more securely over his shoulders.

They took a few more steps before Tony's steps faltered again.

"Aw… Sorry Boss." Tony gasped heavily. He was exhausted.

"It's okay, Tony." Gibbs said, while still moving forward. "We're almost there."

"Maybe… Maybe you should …"

"Should what?" Gibbs asked.

"Leave me here and…"

"No way, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated more loudly then intended. "We are not stopping or taking a break until we get to the cabin. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Boss." Tony replied quickly.

_Hell, I've got to just keep going. _

_If I collapse now, I will be putting Gibbs at as much risk as myself._

_Because, he won't leave me out here._

Tony took a deep breath, steadied himself and moved forward. Each step cost him, but there was no way he would let Gibbs down.

"There it is." Gibbs stated relief evident in his voice.

Tony looked at the silhouette of the cabin appear out of nowhere.

_Thank you God…_

They took the last few steps to the front of the cabin. Everything was dark and they didn't expect to find anyone there. But Gibbs still withdrew his Glock and aimed it at the door. He let Tony lean up against the cabin wall.

"Don't move."

"Not moving Boss." Tony replied, struggling to keep from sliding to the ground.

Gibbs kicked the door open and used his flashlight and Glock to do a quick sweep of the interior of the cabin.

"All clear." He said. Holstering his weapon, he went back to Tony's side and helped him move into the cabin.

It was small but appeared to have been recently used. There was a mattress covered with a blanket in one corner, a table and 2 chairs in the other. The table was covered with a few utensils, plates, glasses and pots. A fireplace lay opposite the mattress, with firewood stacked in a haphazard pile. The fireplace was probably used for cooking as well. There was also a drum in the corner next to the table and Gibbs hoped that it was filled with water.

"Easy Tony." Gibbs said as he helped Tony into a chair. "I'm going to start a fire and then help you into the NCIS track suit."

"Okay Boss." Tony winced, his whole body trembling from exertion and exhaustion.

Gibbs prepared the fireplace quickly and was glad to find a box of match sticks next to it. Tony struggled to focus on what Gibbs was doing. He saw Gibbs walk out of the cabin and wondered why. Then Gibbs returned with a few small branches and shrubs and lit them before placing them on the firewood.

_Ah… My Boss, the regular boy scout…_

Within a few minutes the cabin was filled with light and more importantly, heat.

"Now, to get you changed into dry clothes." Gibbs said as he turned to Tony.

"Ah, hell DiNozzo."

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Let me know your thoughts…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Thank you so much for all the great reviews, favourites and followers. I love reading your feedback and knowing that you are enjoying this story, because it is very special to me._**

**_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…_**

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked as he moved quickly across the cabin.

Tony was on his feet, tethering precariously as he tried to remove his wet jacket.

"Getting… changed."

"I can see that. Sit down before you fall down." Gibbs ordered and Tony winced as he sat down heavily, his jacket unzipped and off his uninjured shoulder.

"I can … do it, Boss." Tony replied, but he was breathing heavily and struggling to mask the pain he was in.

"I have no doubt of that." Gibbs replied as he lifted the heavy, wet jacket and removed it from Tony's injured shoulder.

"_Aw… argh… Crap_." Tony swore as his shoulder was jarred and pain radiated across his chest, neck and upper back. The pain was so intense that Tony started bending forward, his good hand clutching his injured shoulder. Gibbs moved in front of him and grabbed his arms in an effort to prevent his fall.

"_Aw…_" Tony shouted out and pulled back, almost falling over backwards.

"Tony! Just hold still." Gibbs ordered, but he wrapped his arms around Tony and held him still.

Tony gasped. He was suddenly very dizzy and nauseous. He grabbed onto Gibbs bicep with his good hand as he waited for the giddiness to abate.

"Take a few breathes." Gibbs said, loosening his grip on Tony's arms slightly. "If you need to throw up, throw up."

"I… need a second."

"Take all the time you need. I ain't going anywhere." Gibbs said, releasing his grip on Tony's biceps and placing a supporting hand on Tony's good shoulder while making sure that Tony would not keel over.

Tony took a deeper breathe and then another. His eyes were closed and his body was wrecked with shudders of pain.

"Okay?" Gibbs asked. _Ah hell, DiNozzo. I wish I could take all that pain away._

"Yes… I think so…"

"Okay. Just relax. Focus on holding still while I get this shirt off."

"I can… do it… Boss." Tony stated, his embarrassment glowing on his face.

"DiNozzo."

"I'm… not a child!" Tony snapped despite the pain, the nausea, the giddiness.

"Then stop behaving like one." Gibbs replied as he kneeled in front of Tony and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Tony sat still, angry at this whole damn situation. What would the rest of the team say when the learnt that Gibbs had to undress him like a two year old. Tony's eyes glazed over as a Gibbs' actions triggered a long forgotten memory …

"_Oh Anthony, my Darling." She wiped the tears that were pooling in his eyes. "Did my little Angel get hurt?"_

_She kneeled in front of him, her fingers nimbly opening his shirt._

"_Mommy's going to make it all better." She was so beautiful._

"_Oh sweetie pie," she said when she saw the bruise on his torso. "You did take a nasty fall on the playground, didn't you?"_

_That said, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the bruise. Then she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a gentle, lovely hug. She was so warm, so loving, so precious._

"_I love you, my little Angel."_

"_I love you."_ Tony whispered aloud.

Gibbs' hands stilled and he looked up at Tony.

He waited until he saw Tony's eyes focus on his face.

"Oops… Did I say something?" Tony asked, a shiver of confusion raced through him.

"No." Gibbs lied. _What were you thinking about?_

Gibbs removed the shirt sleeve from Tony's good shoulder. He moved to Tony's side to remove the shirt carefully from his injured shoulder.

_Shit! _He silently swore.

The wound dressings were soaked with blood.

Tony blinked to clear his vision and looked at his shoulder.

"That's … not good."

"You think." Gibbs knew of only one way to stop the bleeding and it was going to hurt.

Gibbs helped Tony into the NCIS track top. He didn't let him put his injured arm through the track top sleeve, but just pulled the top down over his torso. Then he removed Tony's shoes, socks and pants.

"Please, Boss." Tony said. "I can handle the rest."

_There is no way in hell you're going to undress me completely._

"Really DiNozzo?"

"_Please_ Boss."

_Shit._

"Get on with it." Gibbs stated in exasperation. He could see and hear how agitated Tony was. He turned away and went to put more wood into the fire. He heard Tony move, gasp, swear and moan. He was tempted to ignore Tony's request and just go and help him. But he waited.

"Boss." Tony called.

Gibbs turned back to him and could see the strain on his face. As Gibbs approached him he placed a hand on his forehead.

_Hell, you're running a fever too._

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers. **_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…**_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

"You think you can make it over to the mattress?" Gibbs asked Tony.

_I have to stop the bleeding. _

_I have to get your fever under control. _

_You better not be going into shock, DiNozzo._

"Yeah." Tony sighed heavily.

_No…_ The last thing he wanted to do was move. He ached all over. He was hot and cold at the same time. His mouth was foul and he was so thirsty.

He braced his good hand against the table and was not surprised when he felt Gibbs at his side.

"_Aw_…" he gasped as Gibbs helped him to his feet.

"Easy Tony." Gibbs said.

He didn't reply. He just focused on moving one foot ahead of the other. The room flickered in and out of focus and pain ripped through his head and shoulder.

_Crap, keep it together DiNozzo._

He was terrified he was about to black out again. He didn't know how Gibbs managed it but he was suddenly sitting on the mattress.

"Lie down slowly." Gibbs said keeping his hand at his back.

"_Argh_…" he grimaced, his body heavy with pain and exhaustion.

Gibbs grabbed the blanket and covered him, tucking the blanket securely.

"Is there… Is there... any water, Boss?" he asked after taking a few breathes.

"I'll check." Gibbs moved to the other side of the cabin and opened the drum. Tony took a few deep breathes as he closed his eyes.

_Aw this is almost as bad as the darn plague._

He shivered at that thought and was surprised that Gibbs was back at his side a glass of water in hand. Gibbs lifted his head and held the glass to his mouth.

Tony gulped, letting water drip down his chin. And then he choked and started coughing violently.

_Crap… Crap… Crap…_

_Pain … _

_Everywhere…_

"Damnit, Tony, take smaller sips." Gibbs shouted, tapping his back, trying to sooth him.

Tony took a few shallow breathes gasping as the cough subsided. When Gibbs held the glass to his lips again, he was careful to take only a few tiny sips.

When he was done drinking, Gibbs helped him lie back. Tony was surprised to find Gibbs' hand on his forehead again.

_Ah… Boss… I'm sorry for putting you through this crap…_

_If only I had been focused, that damn werewolf wouldn't have gotten the drop on me…_

"Stay awake DiNozzo." He heard Gibbs say.

_Awake?_

"Come on." Gibbs said more loudly. "You have a head injury. You need to stay awake."

"Awake… Boss." Tony murmured, but he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

_Ah hell DiNozzo_. Gibbs silently shouted when he saw blood starting to stain the NCIS track top.

Gibbs sat on the mattress next to Tony and rummaged through the NCIS bag. He opened the first aid kit and swore under his breath as there were only a few wound dressings left and there was no suturing kit. There were some gloves and evidence bags, but nothing else, nothing that he could use to help Tony.

_Damnit…_

Then he saw a key ring hooked to the inside of the bag.

_A skull?_

_Abby…_

"What is it… Boss?" Tony asked, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Gibbs showed him.

"Abby …" Tony smiled despite the pain, the exhaustion. "And her toys..."

"Tracker."

"_Tracker?_" Tony asked making brief eye contact with Gibbs.

"Tracker." Gibbs watched as realization dawned on Tony's face.

"A tracker!" Tony gasped. "They'll find us…"

"Yeah. They will." Gibbs smiled to the first time that evening. Then his eyes fell on Tony's shoulder again.

_I'm sorry my boy, but I have to get the bleeding under control. _

Gibbs stood up and removed his knife. He added more wood to the fire and placed his knife blade into the flames.

He heard Tony shift behind him and moan out in pain.

_Hell…_

_I wish there was another way…_

He jammed the blade into the fire and moved to the other side of the cabin.

There was no food, no alcohol, no pain meds.

Gibbs headed for the door.

"Don't doze off. I'll be right back."

"Boss… where are…" Tony asked, but Gibbs was already gone.

Standing out in the cold, Gibbs took a few deep breathes and looked at the night sky.

_You help me get him through this. _

_You hear me. _

_You took everything that mattered…_

_You can't have him. _

_I won't let you._

_Now you help me stabilize him until help gets here._

_You got it?_

Gibbs took another few deep breathes. Then he looked around for a strong twig and headed back into the cabin.

"You okay… Boss?" Tony asked looking at Gibbs.

"Yeah. Let me take a look at your shoulder."

"_Aw_, leave it… Boss." Tony said as Gibbs sat down and lifted the NCIS track top out of the way.

He removed the dressing and swore.

"_Argh_… It will stop bleeding, right?" Tony asked looking at his raw shoulder.

Gibbs made eye contact with him.

"I'm … I'm scared …Boss." Tony said, his eyes moving between Gibbs' face and his shoulder.

"I know, son." Gibbs said. "But I'll take care of you. You trust me?"

_Son...?...? _

_Did he call me… Son?_

"Tony, if there was any other way, you know I would take it."

"Yeah… Boss." Tony murmured. "Wait… what?"

"Bite down on this." Gibbs said and placed the twig in between Tony's teeth.

_What … _

_Hey… _

_Boss?_

"_Argh…" _Tony cried out as Gibbs pressed the iron hot blade of his knife against his shoulder, searing his skin, making him burn in excruciating, intense pain.

"Sorry,Tony. Sorry my boy." Gibbs said as he held the blade in place.

Within seconds Tony's piercing cry faded as his body slumped, the pain so overwhelming it pushed him over the edge into merciful unconsciousness.

Gibbs removed the blade.

He removed the twig from Tony's mouth.

He covered Tony with the blanket and just held him, willing him to be okay.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

_**Author's Note:**_

Let me know your thoughts….

Thank you…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…**_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Gibbs awoke with a start.

He was sitting on the ground next to the mattress. The fire was burning low and would be out it he didn't do something about it. He suspected it was the iciness in the cabin that had woken him. Or maybe it was Dinozzo's moaning.

_Damnit._

_I shouldn't have been sleeping in the first place._

He ran a hand over his face and looked at Tony. He was restless, tossing his head from side to side and murmuring and moaning incoherently. Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's forehead and knew what he would find.

_We have to get this fever under control._

He stood up quickly and attended to the fire, building it up so that the cabin was lit up again. Then he looked around the cabin and found Tony's disgarded shirt. He tore it into strips and soaked them in water. He kneeled next to Tony and placed the wet clothes on his forehead and neck. Tony groaned and tried to pull away. But Gibbs held the clothes in place.

"Come on Tony." Gibbs said. "You need to wake up."

Tony just moaned and shuddered.

Gibbs lifted Tony's top. Although the wound was no longer bleeding it didn't look good.

_Shit!_

_It's probably infected. _

Gibbs could feel the heat radiating off Tony's body. He removed the blanket and hoped that despite the fire, the cool air in the cabin would help to break his fever.

_DiNozzo, you need to wake up._

Gibbs moved across the cabin and filled two glasses with water. He realized that he hadn't had anything to drink in hours and he was still wearing his wet clothes. His lower limbs were freezing and his old knee injury was acting up.

_Never mind me._

Sitting on the mattress, he lifted Tony's head and held the glass to his lips. He poured a little water into Tony's mouth, Ducky's words echoing in his mind, _the body dehydrates very quickly when one is running a high fever. _

"Come on DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

Tony swallowed a bit of the water, but most of it spilled down his chin.

Gibbs put the glass aside and tapped Tony's cheek.

"DiNozzo, Wake up. That's an order." Gibbs said. But Tony didn't.

_Shit!_

Gibbs looked at his watch. It was 4:00am. McGee and Ziva would only get into the office at 7:00am. They would wait and wonder why he and DiNozzo were not in yet. They would banter and speculate before one of them would suggest that they call.

They would try Tony's number first. When they got no answer, they would try his. When they didn't get an answer, they would start to worry and by then Abby and Ducky would be in the bull pen. Maybe Vance too.

At about 8:00am they would likely try to track their cell phones. When they couldn't find them, because Gibbs' phone was dead and Tony's was lost in the river, they would really become concerned. Then Abby would hopefully remember the tracker and use it to find them.

Depending on how quickly they respond, they should get a location by 9:00am. They would then need to mobilize and start a rescue mission. By 12noon they should be on their way to us.

_What if they aren't?_

_Will Tony get through another few hours with this growing infection, raging fever and no meds?_

_I can't risk moving him._

_Nor will I leave him to go and find help._

_Help will have to find us._

Turning back to Tony, Gibbs removed the clothes, soaked them again and placed them on Tony's forehead and neck.

"I'm not used to you being so quiet, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"You're always talking about something." Gibbs ran his hand over Tony's head unconsciously. It was always easier to let his real feeling simmered below the surface. A head slap here and there was the only sign he ever gave Tony of just how much he cared.

"Movies, women, McGee's geekiness, Ziva's combat skills, Abby's charities, Ducky's many stories and Jimmy's dry autopsy humour. You always have something to say." Gibbs placed his fingers against Tony's neck and was relieved to find a steady pulse.

"Surely you have something to say about this situation." Gibbs demanded really frustrated.

"Maybe it reminds you of a scene from the Twilight Zone?" Gibbs sighed. "Ah hell DiNozzo, wake up will you?"

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

… _Surely you have something to say about this situation …_

Tony heard the words float to him.

… _Maybe it reminds you of a scene from the Twilight Zone?..._

He was so cold. He was in pain. It was so dark.

… _Ah hell DiNozzo …_

But that voice was an anchor.

… _Wake up will you?..._

"_Boss?_" Tony murmured aloud, his eyes suddenly open, his breath sharp.

"Tony?" Gibbs tapped his cheek.

"_I can always count on you…_" Tony murmured making eye contact with Gibbs

"That you can." Gibbs replied as he ran his hand over Tony's head. "You gonna stay awake now?"

"Why, Boss… you miss my company?" Tony asked despite the pain and fever.

"Something like that." Gibbs replied, holding the glass to Tony's lips. "Drink."

"Wish you had something stronger." Tony groaned as moving his head jarred his aching body.

"Me too." Gibbs said. "Drink up."

Tony took a few sips and shivered as some of it rolled down his face.

"They will find us… right, Boss?" Tony asked his face flush from the fever and clearly strained from pain. "Because… I don't think … "

"They'll find us. You just focus on staying awake."

_I'll try Boss…_

_But damn it hurts like hell…_

Tony took a shallow breath.

_What if I don't make it through this?_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Abby woke suddenly, a sense of unease surrounding her.

_I need to speak to Gibbs… no to Tony..._

"Wait. Why do I need to speak to Tony now?" She looked at the wall clock in her room. It was 4:30am.

_I need to speak to Tony._

"Okay. Okay. I know better than to question these things. If the universe wants me to call Tony, I will call Tony." That said she reached for her phone and dialled his number.

She got his voice mail.

"Tony?" she wondered a sense of irrational fear gripping her.

_Something's not right._

_No, calm down Abby! _

_Tony's probably fast asleep and his phone is probably switched off._

_But Tony never switches his phone off._

"I'm going over there." Abby decided and jumped out of bed.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Let me know your thoughts…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers and sorry for the delay in updating. **_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…**_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

"Where are you?" Abby shouted as she stood in Tony's empty apartment. Simultaneously she pressed speed dial number one on her mobile phone.

"_The subscriber you have dialed is not available. Please leave a message after the beep." _Abby cringed as she heard the operator.

"No … no … no! Not you too Gibbs." She pressed speed dial number three and sighed in relief when she heard the call connect.

"Abby?"

"McGee, meet me in the bullpen stat."

"What?"

"McGee, just do it and tell Ziva to get there too. I will call Ducky."

"But it's 5am." McGee replied clearly struggling to understand Abby's need for urgency.

"Please McGee. We need to find Gibbs and Tony. I think something's happened to them."

"Abby…."

"McGee, please! I'm in Tony's apartment and his not here. I tried calling him and Gibbs but both are on voicemail. McGee, I have a bad feeling." Abby said and a sob escaped her lips.

"Okay. I'll call Ziva. Don't worry Abby." McGee said as he jumped out of bed.

"Thank you." Abby whispered as she cut the call.

When she got to the bullpen 30 minutes later Ziva, Ducky and McGee were there.

"Thank God you're all here." She said as she ran towards them and hugs them as one.

"What is wrong Abby?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that something is wrong... very, very wrong." Abby said turning to McGee. "Did you track their phones?"

"Both phones are switched off or out of cell tower range."

"Abigail, why do you think something is wrong?" Ducky asked.

"I just feel it. Did any of you see them or speak to them yesterday?"

"No. I did not." Ziva said.

"Nor I. But it was Sunday." Ducky replied.

"Me neither." McGee said. "Besides, we didn't have a case."

"McGee trace where they were when they received or made their last calls?" Abby asked McGee.

"Just a sec." McGee replied. "Tony called Gibbs at 11:33am. The last call Gibbs made was at 2:02pm. They passed the same cell tower at the same time."

"I knew it. They are together." Abby said.

"I will call dispatch to see if they were called out." Ziva said as she sat at her desk. "McGee, trace the GPS in their car."

"That's strange." McGee said.

"What?" Abby demanded.

"Don't keep us in suspense Timothy." Ducky said.

"Gibbs' car is parked at the visitor's station at Rock Creek Park."

"Rock Creek Park?" Abby wondered aloud.

"Dispatch did not call Gibbs or Tony yesterday, so they are not on official NCIS business." Ziva said coming to stand in front of McGee's desk.

"Why would Tony and Gibbs be at Rock Creek Park on a Sunday afternoon?" McGee asked.

"A picnic, perhaps?" Ducky volunteered.

"Let's find out." Ziva said as she dialled the Park's information centre number from McGee's landline.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

"Argh…" Tony groaned again, his eyes drifting closed. He felt trapped as pain swirled and spiralled out of control. And the heat that engulfed him, threatened to consume him.

Then he felt Gibbs' cold hand on his forehead and heard Gibbs say, "Stay awake, Tony."

"Ah Boss, I don't think I can..."

"You can and you will." Gibbs stated. "That's an order."

"Stop saying that!" Tony gasped angrily. "I can't anymore! It's more than I can handle."

"I know it's a lot…"

"Stop it!" Tony replied. "I'm not you."

He gasped for breathe, agitation, heat and pain making the vein at his temple pulse.

"I'm not made of steel."

He pushed Gibbs' hand off his forehead with his good arm.

"I can't hide how bad this is."

He blinked rapidly, gesturing wildly at his injured shoulder.

"I can't stop myself from making a complete ass of myself right now… in front of you."

He shouted, gasping for breathe again.

"You should leave, save yourself, get help, get out of here …"

"Tony." Gibbs tried to interrupt him. _God damnit!_

"You should not see me like this… I… I can't …"

Tony squeezed his eyes tightly shut and growled out in emotional, mental and physical pain.

"Easy Tony." Gibbs' hand was on his cheek as he tried to soothe him. "Easy my boy. If I could take away this pain, I would."

Tony couldn't stop the trickle of tears that rolled down the side of his face. He felt Gibbs wipe the tears away.

"Look at me, Tony."

Tony didn't. He was so embarrassed. Was he really crying in front of Gibbs?

"Look at me, Tony." Gibbs said again as he tapped Tony's cheek gently.

"Ah crap Boss… I'm …" Tony started saying as he finally looked at Gibbs.

"I will get you out of this. I know it hurts. I know you're scared. But I swear to you Tony, I will get you out of this. Just hang in there for a little longer."

Tony couldn't speak. Gibbs' face was drawn in fierce emotion. His words held a promise, no a vow.

_Gibbs will move heaven and earth to save me_.

_The least I can do is hang on... can't I?_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers … This story is such a pleasure to write… _**

**_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…_**

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

As Ziva got off the phone, Director Vance walked into the bullpen.

"Where's Agent Gibbs?" he asked.

"He and Tony are missing." Abby replied.

"Abigail you must calm down, my dear." Ducky said.

"Missing, Agent David explain," Vance ordered.

"Gibbs' car has been parked at Rock Creek Park since 3:14pm yesterday. Tony is with him. Both signed in at the reception desk and then headed out into the park on their own. They were to have checked in by 8pm, once they reached the next camp. But they didn't."

"Call them." Vance stated.

"Can't Director, their phones are off and we can't track their location." McGee said.

"What were they doing there?"

"The receptionist doesn't know." Ziva said. "But they were dressed in NCIS apparel and carried their weapons and their knapsacks."

"Oh my God. They're lost in the park. They have been missing for more than twelve hours. There are wolves and coyotes in that park. They could be hurt or trapped…" Abby wringed her hands as her fears spiraled out of control.

"Take the NCIS chopper and get to that park asap." Vance ordered.

"I've asked the park rangers to mobilize a search and rescue operation." Ziva said as she grabbed her gear.

"Perhaps the FBI could be of assistance too." Ducky said.

"I'll call them." Vance said. "Dr Mallard, please accompany McGee and David. If they're injured I want you overseeing their care."

"Of course Director." Ducky replied.

"I want to go too." Abby insisted.

"Abby we need you to be our eyes and ears from here." Ziva said.

"But."

"We'll find them Abby." McGee assured her.

"But I… wait. You said they had their _NCIS bags_." Abby asked Ziva.

"Yes."

"Let me check your bags." Abby demanded, her face lighting up unexpectedly.

"Ms Scuito?" Vance was clearly losing patience.

"Please," Abby grabbed McGee's bag, unzipped it and scratched inside it. "Yes!"

"Yes, what?" Ziva asked.

"My skull key chains. I placed one in each of your bags."

"Skull key chains?" McGee asked as a smile grew on Ducky's face.

"They are trackers, McGee. We can find them now." Abby jumped up and down a few times.

"Ms Scuito." Vance ordered.

"Of course Sir." Abby said as she got behind McGee's computer.

"No, no, no…" Abby shouted a few minutes later. "The satellite is out of range!"

"Call whoever you need to and get that satellite moved."

"Yes, Sir."

"David, McGee, Doctor, leave now. I want updates every 15 minutes. Find them." Vance ordered and left the bullpen.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Gibbs sat at Tony's side for a long time, both men quiet, exhausted. Tony was trying to keep his eyes open and Gibbs knew it was costing him big time. Eventually Gibbs pushed himself to his feet, stifling a groan as his knee creaked. His body was stiff and ached all over. He took the glass that was on the floor and went to fill it with water.

When he got back to Tony's side, he forced him to take a few sips.

"No more… Boss." Tony said pushing the glass aside and taking a few deep breathes.

"The sun's coming up." Gibbs said and nodded towards the single window in the cabin.

"It is?" Tony asked as soft yellow light flowed into the cabin. "So the search parties should be on the way soon."

"Yep."

"Boss," Tony said. "I want you to know that …"

"That?"

"I've really looked up to you all these years. And you've… you've been more of a father to me then… then my own old man."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs' chest swelled with emotion.

"I want you to know that you mean a whole lot to me… and I know I… I would not have become the man I am today, if it wasn't for you."

"Tony… Come on." Gibbs said.

"I'm sorry for getting you caught up… in this mess." Tony continued. "And if I don't make it through this…"

"Don't go there."

"I don't want you to… to blame yourself."

"You are going to get through this." Gibbs stated sharply as he stood up, his hands fisted.

"Promise me… Gibbs. You will not blame yourself..." Tony said.

"Of course I won't. You know why. Because you're going to be just fine!" Gibbs growled, turned and stormed out of the cabin.

_Damnit DiNozzo!_

_Your fever's worse. _

_The infection's spreading. _

_The pain's unbearable._

_And you're worried about me?_

Gibbs wanted to shout out in absolute frustration. Instead he slammed his fist into the nearest tree.

_Shit! _

The skin on his knuckles was raw and bleeding.

He welcomed the pain.

He welcomed the cold.

_Get out of your head and focus on your son, Jethro… _

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers … and apologizes for the delay in updating. **_

_**But it is worth the wait.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…**_

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Gibbs paced outside the cabin. It was bitterly cold but the rising sun brought light and helped Gibbs calm down ever so slightly.

_Come on Abby. _He prayed.

_You have got to find us now._

He stretched his arching fingers, wincing over the bruises as he continued pacing.

_DiNozzo, you've got to hang on._

_I'm not going to lose you… not now._

_God … how do I get you out of this!_

Gibbs' anger rose again. He hated being helpless. Hell, what the hack could he do to get Tony the help he needed. He couldn't stand to see Tony in this state. He stopped pacing and closed his eyes for a second.

_Think Jethro. _

_You promised not to leave him…_

_And his too weak to move…_

_But there's got to be something you can do!_

Gibbs growled in frustration as he opened his eyes and started pacing again. Then he took stock of his surroundings.

The clearing in front of the cabin was a few yards wide and was covered in dirt not vegetation. When he looked from the ground up, he noted that there was a clear line of vision from the ground to the sky. He also noted that the smoke rising from the cabin's fire place was floating up beyond the tree line.

_Finally._

Gibbs moved around the cabin quickly gathering branches and rocks.

"The air search better spot this." He stated as he laid the items out strategically in front of the cabin spelling out the word _HELP_.

"Now let's increase our heat signature." He stated and headed back into the cabin intending to build the fire up.

But his gaze automatically fell on Tony.

_Shit!_

Tony's eyes were closed, his skin looked pasty and his body trembled uncontrollably.

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted as he lightly tapped Tony's cheek. "Hey, come on. Wake up."

But Tony only moaned softly.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said again, this time placing a hand on Tony's forehead and caressing his head. "_Please... Son_… wake up."

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

"_Hey, come on. Wake up."_

Tony could hear Gibbs. But he just couldn't open his eyes. They felt like they were glued shut.

"_DiNozzo!"_

_Boss… _Tony wanted to respond. But he couldn't. The cold and pain trapped him, overpowered him, engulfed him.

"_Please… Son... wake up."_

_Ah Boss… _

_Gibbs... _

_Dad..._

_I'm so sorry… _

Tony's body was no longer his own to control. He had never known pain like this. His shoulder felt like it was completely ripped apart, his head throbbed incessantly, his chest felt compressed and it was so difficult to breathe. And the cold, it wrapped around him tightly and he feared it was squeezing the life out of him.

He felt Gibbs' warm hand on his forehead and wanted to cry.

_I love you…_

_I'm gonna miss you…_

_Gibbs..._

_Dad..._

_I'm gonna… _

Tony took a shallow breath as complete and utter darkness engulfed him.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

"Ms Scuito?" Vance asked as he entered the bullpen.

"The satellite will be in position within the next ten minutes, Sir." Abby replied as she tapped her fingers impatiently against the desk.

"That's ten minutes too long." Vance replied as his mobile phone rang. "Agent David?"

"Director we have arrived at the Rock Creek Park." Ziva said as Vance put her on speaker phone.

"Did you find them?" Abby demanded.

"Not yet, Abby." Ziva replied. "But the Park Rangers have indicated that we should fly over the southern and eastern ends of the park. They have patrols combing through the other areas. They don't think Gibbs and Tony could have gotten much further overnight."

"Have you found out what they were doing out there in the first place?" Vance asked

"We suspect they were looking for Mr DiNozzo." McGee replied.

"Mr DiNozzo?" Vance said.

"Tony's dad?" Abby gasped.

"Yes," McGee replied. "According to the Park Rangers Tony's father arrived at the park just over a week ago and there has been no sign of him over the last 72 hours."

"Oh no!" Abby exclaimed.

"We think Tony and Gibbs came out here to look for him." Ziva said.

"The Rangers already had patrols out looking for Mr DiNozzo and now they are looking for Gibbs and Tony too." McGee said.

"You find my men and then you get to the bottom of what's going on." Vance ordered.

"Yes Sir." Ziva and McGee replied simultaneously.

As Vance cut the call, the elevator dinged and Agent Fornell of the FBI entered the bullpen.

"Director, Ms Scuito." Fornell greeted. "Any news?"

Vance and Abby filled him in on what they had thus far.

"I have additional air support on search and rescue. They should be at the park within the next 15 minutes." Fornell said.

"Can you gather data on DiNozzo Senior's movements and find out what he was doing at Rock Creek Park."

"You'll have a report within the hour." Fornell stated.

"The satellite's in position." Abby shouted.

Vance and Fornell moved to stand behind her and all three watched the screen.

"Please, please, please be working…!" Abby whispered as her fingers flew across the key board.

The image on her computer screen zoomed in every few seconds until a clearer image appeared.

"It's working!" Abby said as she waited with bated breath while the screen zoomed in further.

Suddenly a cabin came into view and the word _"HELP"_ came into focus.

"Yes! I've found them! I've found them!" Abby shouted as she grabbed the receiver of the phone on McGee's desk.

"I'll get a medivac dispatched to those co-ordinates asap." Fornell said as he made eye contact with Vance and retrieved his mobile phone.

"Good job, Abby." Vance said, his voice laced with concern.

Abby nodded her head as she started speaking very quickly to McGee, giving him the co-ordinates of the cabin.

"Please hurry McGee. They're in trouble..." Abby said as tears rolled down her face blurring the screen in front of her.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and followers … _**

**_Hope you're loving this story and where it's going…_**

**_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…_**

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Gibbs sat next to Tony caressing his head as he fought to keep his anger, frustration and fear at bay.

"You rest for a few minutes. And don't think about slipping away." Gibbs said emotionally. "You better be paying attention DiNozzo because I still need you. The team still needs you."

Gibbs placed two fingers against Tony's neck and felt his rapid pulse and the clammy coldness that radiating off his body.

_Damnit!_

Gibbs ran a hand over his face, wiping away the moisture that had gathered in his eyes. He would never forgive himself if Tony didn't make it through this.

_Just hang on Tony. _

_Do it for me… my boy._

He pulled the blanket more securely around Tony, caressed his head one more time before getting to his feet. He grabbed more fire wood and added it to the fireplace.

_Need to build up this fire._

_Abby will be looking for heat signatures._

That done Gibbs looked around the cabin for anything that he could use. But there was nothing.

Growling in frustration he headed out of the cabin and started pacing again.

_This is all your bloody father's fault. _

_Just what the hell is he doing out here?_

_He's never been there for you and now he might be the reason you… _

_You die!_

"No Damnit. No!" Gibbs shouted as he threw his head back and looked up at the sky.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Back in the bullpen, Abby, Vance and Fornell watched Gibbs pace in front of the cabin.

"Oh thank God. Thank God. Gibbs is okay." Abby shouted.

"I suspect Agent DiNozzo is not." Fornell said.

"Oh Tony." Abby gasped. "This is terrible. Oh Gibbs. He must be so…"

As Gibbs looked up, there was no doubt in any of their minds just how enraged Gibbs was.

"Ziva, McGee hurry, please." Abby prayed.

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Gibbs stayed outside until the bitter cold cut through his clothes and made him shiver. As he turned to head back into the cabin, he heard a sound. He drew his weapon, spun around and scanned the area. The sound got louder and Gibbs looked up.

_A chopper._

Gibbs moved quickly into the clearing in front of the cabin and started shouting and waving his hands.

"Over here. Hey. We're over here."

The sound of the chopper got louder and louder and it finally came into view.

"Down here. Hey." Gibbs shouted again, waving his arms in the air. The chopper hovered, turned and flew lower.

"Help's here Tony. Do you hear that?" Gibbs shouted. "You hang in there."

Then the chopper rose and moved out of sight.

"No! Hey." He shouted in exasperation.

"Damnit, come back here!"

He could still hear the chopper but he couldn't see it. The sound of the chopper got louder and louder just to the right of the cabin.

_They're landing._

Gibbs turned towards the sound and ran in that direction. He was so hell bent on getting to the chopper that he didn't see the branch sticking out of the cold, hard ground. He tripped and hit the ground hard, getting the wind knocked out of him.

_Shit!_

He rolled onto his back and gasped as slicing pain cut through his left side.

_I don't need this now!_ He swore.

Taking a few shallow breathes he looked down at this torso. Despite the pain, he didn't see any blood. And to be honest he didn't really care about himself right now.

_All that matters is getting Tony the help he needs. _

Supressing the pain, he pushed himself back to his feet, pressed his arm against his side and half walked, half ran towards the sound of the chopper.

"Hey!" he shouted as he got closer.

"Boss!" McGee said as Ziva shouted, "Gibbs!"

A second later Ducky shouted, "Jethro, you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Hurry, this way. Tony's hurt." Gibbs stated as he turned and headed back to the cabin. "You need to get a medivac."

"Already on the way, Boss." McGee replied carrying Ducky's bag and following Gibbs.

"What happened?" Ziva asked. She carried another bag no doubt with supplies.

"Wolf attack." Gibbs said. His side was on fire but he kept moving forward.

"Oh dear." Ducky exclaimed. "How long ago?"

"Fifteen, sixteen hours." Gibbs replied taking a sharp breath.

"Are you hurt Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"No." Gibbs lied just as the cabin came into view.

Everyone rushed into the cabin and Ducky kneeled next to Tony. McGee handed him his bag and Ducky started taking Tony's vitals.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Ducky asked.

"Thirty, forty minutes." Gibbs replied.

"His fever's very high and his blood pressure is high too." Ducky stated as he started moving the blanket out of the way.

"He has a head wound and his right shoulder's a mess." Gibbs said as he sat down heavily on the chair. "He almost drowned too."

Ziva swore in Hebrew and McGee looked away as Ducky revealed Tony's wounds.

"Had to cauterize it." Gibbs said.

"Yes, I see. That's probably what saved his life." Ducky said as he examined the wounds.

"Oh dear." Ducky exclaimed.

"It's infected." Ziva stated.

"I'm afraid so." Ducky replied.

"How bad is it, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Bad." Ducky replied.

"Shit." Gibbs got to his feet again and gasped as pain sliced through his side.

"Gibbs, what's wrong?" Ziva demanded moving to his side.

He ignored her and turned to McGee, "Where the hell's that medivac?"

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and followers … _**

**_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy… & let me know your thought..._**

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

McGee confirmed that the medivac was five minutes out.

"Ziva, please get him to sit down." Ducky said as he looked with concern at Gibbs.

"I don't want to sit down. I want to get Tony out of this mess. Then I want to find his father and …"

"Ah, so that was the reason you and Anthony were out here."

"Gibbs, please sit down." Ziva said as Gibbs sagged against the table.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and planned to push him into the seat. But he didn't resist. As she lifted her hand it brushed against his cheek.

"Ducky, I think his running a fever." Ziva said.

"I'm fine." Gibbs growled.

But he had known for a few hours now that he was running a fever. And with his side on fire, the fever was getting worse.

"Ziva, sit with Anthony and wipe the cold sweat off his brow. His chest is sounding congested and I fear he may be developing an upper respiratory tract infection." Ducky said as he got to his feet.

"That can't be good, considering he was infected with the plague a few years ago." McGee said.

"Do you think any of_ this_ is good, McGee?" Gibbs snapped.

"No boss. Sorry. I'll just be outside giving Abby an update." McGee said and left the cabin.

"Now, now Jethro." Ducky admonished as he approached Gibbs. "Tell me where you're hurt?"

"Focus on Tony, Duck." Gibbs said. He watched Tony as Ziva pressed a dry cloth against his forehead, cheek and neck.

_Wake up Tony…_

_Come on…_

_Damnit…_

"There is nothing more I can do for Anthony right now." Ducky replied as he placed the electronic thermometer against Gibbs' forehead. "You on the other hand I may be able to help."

McGee entered the cabin a moment later and said, "Abby said that the FBI have checked through Mr DiNozzo's bank accounts and found a deposit of $100000 received 10 days ago. Director Vance has them digging further back to see what else they can find."

"That bastard's up to his schemes again." Gibbs stated angrily.

"And you are certainly running a fever." Ducky said.

"I'm fine." Gibbs insisted as he tried to wave Ducky away.

"Shit!" He gasped out as pain sizzled through his left side.

"Jethro, stop being stubborn and let me take a look at your side." Ducky didn't wait for permission and unzipped Gibbs' jacket, lifted his shirt and vest up and examined his side.

"Ouch, that looks bad Boss." McGee stated when Ducky revealed growing purple bruised on Gibbs left side.

"You think McGee?" Gibbs growled.

Ducky lightly probed the bruised area and Gibbs hissed out in pain.

"Duck, stop."

"I think you have fractured a few ribs." Ducky stated.

"Great." Gibbs growled. "Wrap it Duck. Once Tony's on the medivac, I need to get back to tracking DiNozzo Sr."

"Oh no Jethro. You are getting onto the medivac and heading to the hospital with Anthony. You are in no shape to go tracking through this cold. In addition to this injury you know you have a high fever and are suffering from exposure and dehydration."

"Ducky is correct, Gibbs. You need to go to the hospital and take care of yourself and Tony." Ziva replied. "McGee and I will continue the search for Mr DiNozzo."

"That's right Boss. Abby has given both of us trackers and we have satellite phones and the Rangers will accompany us. They have radio and satellite communication and are currently looking for Mr DiNozzo. We will call you the minute we find him." McGee stated.

Just then the sound of another chopper could be heard. McGee and Ziva headed outside to direct the paramedics to the cabin.

"Will Tony get through this okay, Duck?" Gibbs asked, pain and fear in his eyes.

"Anthony is young and strong, Jethro." Ducky said as he placed a supporting hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "He has been through much worse and survived. You have done a brilliant job of taking care of him over the last few hours and I have no doubt it has been an extremely trying experience for you."

"I would do anything for him." Gibbs replied, his eyes on Tony.

"I know my friend. And I believe that Anthony does too."

Two paramedics entered the cabin carrying bags, equipment and a gurney. They headed to Tony's side and immediately started taking his vitals and asking Gibbs and Ducky for medical history, allergies and details of his injuries. Gibbs watched as they worked on Tony and he willed Tony to open his eyes.

But he didn't.

One paramedic placed an oxygen mask over Tony's nose and mouth and the other started an IV line. They looked at his shoulder wound and stated that they would not remove the dressings for fear of spreading the infection. Then they lifted him onto the gurney and secured him. He moaned but didn't wake up.

"Give him something for the pain." Gibbs stated.

"We can't."

"Why the hell not?" Gibbs demanded standing up and growling as his side exploded with pain.

"Please calm down Agent Gibbs." One of the paramedics moved to Gibbs' side.

"Agent Gibbs has a fever and possible fractured ribs." Ducky stated by way of explanation as the paramedic did a quick visual examination of Gibbs.

"Why can't you give DiNozzo painkillers?" Gibbs demanded as the paramedic took his wrist into hers to take his pulse.

"Because he is unconscious and we want him to wake up. Painkillers have sedative effects and could lead to him slipping into a coma." she stated.

"Shit!" Gibbs swore. "Do you have any idea the kind of pain he was in all night?"

"It must have been awful." Ducky stated. McGee and Ziva exchanged a glance. McGee's was filled with concern and Ziva's brimmed with anger and frustration. McGee's satellite phone rang and he and Ziva stepped out of the cabin as he answered it.

"Agent Gibbs, I am going to get an IV line started and then I want to wrap your torso to stabilize your injuries for the flight out of here." She said.

"Make it quick. I want to get Tony out of here now." Gibbs replied.

"Boss," McGee called out as he entered the cabin. "The Rangers have found Mr DiNozzo."

"Where is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"In a cabin four miles north of here. They're moving him and his ah…" McGee stammered.

"His _what_?"

"His companion, Gibbs." Ziva said.

"What?" Gibbs shouted. "That bastard's out here messing around while Tony almost died!"

"Agent Gibbs, you need to calm down. Your blood pressure is spiking." The paramedic warned as she secured the IV line.

"Gibbs, we'll pick him up from the reception centre and take him back to the bullpen." Ziva said.

"You do that. Throw him and his companion into interrogation until I get there."

"Don't you think you're being excessive, Jethro." Ducky asked.

"You didn't spend the night going through hell as Tony battled the pain, fear and fever. That bastard's going to answer for this." Gibb growled.

"Agent Gibbs, calm down or I will …" The paramedic warned.

Gibbs glared at her and would have said something. But the other paramedic called out, "Let's get Agent DiNozzo into the medivac. He's stable but weak. The sooner we get him to the ER the better."

As they walked to the medivac, Gibbs felt all the exhaustion of the last few hours overwhelm him. He felt dizzy, his side vibrated in varying wavelengths of pain and he didn't feel stable on his legs.

As they settled Tony into the medivac and Gibbs sat down and was strapped in at Tony's side, Gibbs was finding it very difficult to keep his eyes open.

"You put something into the IV?" he accused the paramedic who sat next to him.

"I did. So sit back and relax. We'll be at Bethesda in 20 minutes." She replied.

_Damn you, I hate sedatives._

xxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx


End file.
